Reunited
by Witch07
Summary: One-shot. Harry and Ginny finally get some time away from James and Teddy. They go off to a Muggle Pub, and Harry see's someone that he hasn't seen in 7 years. Curious.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter at all!**

**Authors Note: This is my first One-Shot, tell me what you think.**

* * *

Harry and Ginny had always used to go to different Muggle locations since they got married. But when James was born, they really could not go anywhere anymore. Today was different. Molly Weasley said that she could watch James for a day so that Harry and Ginny could go where ever they pleased. They where both grateful for that.

"Where should we go today Harry?" Ginny asked, as they looked over a map of London.

"How about we just take the underground train and get off at the 3rd stop. Then we can see where we are from there." Harry said.

"Sure, but just out of curiosity, why the 3rd stop?"

"No clue. Well when you're ready we can go." Harry said. Ginny walked away.

"Harry you home?" Ron was knocking on the door. Harry had lifted the spell that kept Grimmauld's Place hidden. Now anyone can see it, although the Muggle's didn't really even notice that 13 suddenly popped up.

"One minute Ron!" Harry yelled as he walked over to the door. "Yes Ron? I'm getting ready to go out with Ginny."

"Oh, bad timing." Ron sighed.

"Yes, very bad Ronald." Ginny said walking down stairs. "Come back in about 3 hours, we _may_ be home by then."

"Fine, I'll be back later." Ron said then Disapperated back to his house.

"Come on Harry let's go." Ginny said, as they walked out of the door. They couldn't, or rather didn't want to, use magic. The two of them walked over to the nearest Underground train. It took 15 minutes to get there, but neither really cared.

For Harry it brought back memories, while he was on the train. He just remembered all the times that he would get away from the Dursleys for awhile. That was _after _he found out he was a wizard though. Now, he just wondered how the Dursleys where. He, for some crazy reason, was kind of missing them.

"So Harry you said the 3rd stop?" Ginny asked, cutting his train of thought.

"Yeah."

"Do you know where that brings us?"

"Er- no. Pull out the map, and let's check." Harry said. Ginny pulled the map out of her purse.

"Right here." Ginny said pointing at the map. **(A/N: I really don't know London, because I've never been there. So I don't know any road's Sorry.) **

"Ok. Well, I see that there's a little pub right here." Harry said.

"Let's go in there then."

Harry and Ginny went to the Muggle pub's because the Muggle's don't run up to them asking for autographs. Seeing as Ginny was a Quidditch Player, and Harry is well, Harry, The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, and all that rubbish. They both just love getting away from that.

So when the train stopped Harry and Ginny got off. They walked up to little pub. There was hardly any one in there.

So when Harry heard the voice that he hadn't heard for about 7 years it surprised him.

"Lizzie is turning 2 in exactly one month." He said.

Harry walked up behind the man.

"Dudley?" Harry curiously asked.

"Yeah?" Dudley turned around and saw his cousin standing there. Both the men where dumbfounded to see each other.

"H-Harry?" Dudley looked different. He had lost some weight for one thing, and the other, he was holding a baby girl in his arms.

"Wow Big D, it's been a while."

"7 years. Right?"

"Yeah 7 years." Harry said. The last he saw Dudley, he told Harry that he wasn't a waste of space. That was about the biggest surprise to Harry, at the time.

"Harry, am I invisible?" Ginny sighed making Harry turn around.

"No. Your- Oh." He just realized what Ginny was doing.

"Dudley, this is my wife, Ginny." Harry said. Dudley nodded to her.

"This is my wife, Sara." Dudley said. Harry nodded to her.

"So, you have a kid?" Harry said looking down at the baby.

"Yes. This is my daughter, Lizzie Dursley." Dudley said. His face glowing at the girl.

Ginny walked out of the pub while Harry was talking to Dudley. When she came back James was walking in with her. Harry didn't even have to turn to know that it was him. He just heard him saying things that Harry didn't even think were words.

"One minute Dudley." Harry walked over to Ginny.

"Why is James here?" Harry asked Ginny in a hushed tone.

"Mum, had called and said he was doing you-know-what again." Ginny said. Harry sighed. James was always trying to cause trouble. And he was only 1 years old.

Harry picked James up.

"Dudley, this is my son, James Potter." Harry said.

"Ginny," Sara said. "Would you and Harry like to come around for dinner tonight?"

Ginny looked at Harry and he gave a small nod.

"Sure. We would like that. May we bring James?"

"Of course you can. He and Lizzie could get to know each other." Sara said with a smile. Sara obviously knew that Harry was Dudley's cousin, although she most likely did not know that they where magical.

"Sara, we better go. Natalie was coming over for lunch. Isn't that what you said?" Dudley said.

"Oh right. Natalie said that she had a surprise or something like that." Sara sighed. "Well it was good meeting you two. And I will see you tonight."

"Yes you will. Nice meeting you Sara and nice meeting you Dudley." Ginny said.

"See you later Big D, and nice meeting you Sara." Harry said. Dudley and Sara left with Lizzie.

Harry was in to much of a shock from seeing Dudley to eat. So Ginny and Harry went back onto the train, and back home. When they got into the house, Ron was standing there.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE RON?" Ginny yelled when she saw him.

"I'm not dumb; I know where the key is to get in. I say you should go back to the magic to open the door." Ron simply said.

"Fine, you're here. Now what is so important that you have to break into our house?" Ginny snapped.

"I was _trying _to tell you that Fleur had her kid." Ron said.

"Really? What did she name them?" Ginny asked, now very interested.

"She named _him_ Louis. Weird name if you ask me."

"It's a boy! So he's as old as James." Ginny stated.

"Yes but George and Angelina had Fred and he's only a month different then James." Harry said. Finally talking. "So is that all?" Harry sighed.

"Yes- Wait, do you have somewhere to go?" Ron asked.

"Later we do." Harry said. He actually wanted to catch up with Dudley. Weird, but he did.

"Where?"

"You're so noisy Ron. But for your information, do you remember Harry's cousin?"

"Yes. The Ton-Tongue-Toffee boy, also who gave Harry the worst time."

"Well that's where we're going. To his house."

"Are you mental?" Ron asked, totally calm.

"No Ron. We are not mental. I haven't seen him in a few years. Plus he's different." Harry said.

"What ever you say Harry, I better get back to Hermione. Bye guys."

"Bye" Harry and Ginny said. Ron Apperated out.

The rest of the day passed by fast. James kept trying to take Harry's wand. When James got his hands on a wand, things went bad. When Harry and Ginny where getting things ready, both made sure that they kept there wands close to them.

"Ready?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Yep."

"You want to drive there?" Ginny asked. "Because I think that little James is tired."

"I'll drive."

"Where did Dudley say they lived?"

"Magnolia Crescent. It's by Privet Drive." Harry said. He had always walked around there. When he was getting away from the Dursleys.

"Ok, well let's go. It's almost six."

So they drove to Magnolia Crescent and when they got to Dudley's house it looks almost identical to there house on Privet Drive.

Ginny knocked on the door.

"Just a second." Sara said. "Oh, hi guys. We were just about to call you, asking where you were."

Harry set James down and he ran into the house. Sara just chuckled, but Ginny and Harry made sure that they both had there wands, they did.

"Well come in and sit down." Sara said. Harry and Ginny walked in. Now, as Harry walked in, it was almost an _exact _replica of number 4.

Dudley was sitting inside there living room with, who Harry knew to be Piers, one of the people who use to help Dudley beat him up.

"Well, I better go Big D. See you tomorrow." Piers said as he got up and left.

"Does everyone still call you 'Big D'?" Harry asked, in the annoying tone he use to.

"Shut it Harry, or we will relive a 'family moment'." Dudley threatened.

"Be nice Honey." Sara called from the kitchen.

"Yes dear." Dudley sighed.

"Which 'moment' do you mean? When we were 15? And the Dementor came after you?" Harry asked. He had to get a bit of tormenting in.

"Harry if that Dementor hadn't came after me. Things would have been different." Dudley said, dropping his threatening voice.

"That's true. So is Petunia and Vernon still up on Privet Drive?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"Obviously. I wanted to ask you, how did the house survive the fight with- with Veldoride?" Dudley said. Harry grinned at the fact that Dudley _still _hadn't learned the name.

"Voldemort." Harry corrected. "And, after the war was done, after he was dead. I thought that you or the others might want to go back and live there. So I fixed it, back to the way you left it." Harry said.

"There was still something missing though." Dudley said.

"What?"

"You. It was weird not seeing you walk around, or getting yelled at by mum or dad."

"Yeah, it was weird for me too. After the war, I thought about coming back, you know, just to visit. But I had been appointed a job, which I couldn't turn up." Harry said. "And I had work, and watching my god-kid. It was crazy; I never had any time to myself."

"Wow. What do you work as?"

"An Auror." Harry said, then seeing the confused look on Dudley's face he explained. "It's a dark wizard catcher."

"But I thought that you said that you defeated him?"

"That doesn't mean that there aren't more around. He had followers, actually, he _has _followers. So what do you work as?"

"I'm a boxing coach at Smeltings." Dudley said.

"That's a surprise. How did Vernon take it, you not going to Grunnings?"

"He got mad, at first, but dropped it. You said that you had a god-kid. Since when?"

"Since I was 17." Harry said. He remembered when Remus came and told him that he was one. "It was a surprise to me. You can meet him later, if you want."

"Is he a you-know-what?"

"Do you still say that?"

"I have to. Sara doesn't know about magic. Or at least I don't think she does."

"Oh, ok. And yes I he is"

"Your wife, Ginny, looks familiar."

"Yes, you've meet some of her family. Remember when we where 14, and the group of red-heads that came?"

"How could I forget? They blew the fireplace to bits, and then my tongue turned huge!"

"Yeah, that was one of her brother's faults. But that was some of her family."

"Some?"

"Yeah, she has 5 living brothers." Harry said, not wanting to add Fred. Dudley was smart enough not to ask. "So what have you been doing, besides work?"

"Well, I stayed with mum and dad until I was 18, then I came over here. Then I got together with Piers again, and he set me up with Sara. We got married when we where both 20. Then had little Lizzie when we were 22. What about you?"

"Well, for a year I was working as an Auror with my friend Ron, and then when Gin came out of school, we dated for a year, and then married. After that, I kept up with my Auror job and Gin became a famous Quidd- broom flyer. Then last year we had James and we have our jobs, plus James, and watching Teddy, my god-son."

"Wow, although I expected you to be busier."

"Well, where ever we go, we always have a fan club following us. That's kind of why we where at the Muggle pub."

"I was wondering that."

"Now you know. I think I might go and see Petunia and Vernon after this, what do you think?"

"Mum, I'm not supposed to tell you, but she was really worried about you when you left to fight Voldemore."

"Voldemort."

"Yeah him, she hardly ever slept. It was different seeing her that way. Though it did show that she knew something about magic."

"I thought it showed that she knew about magic when she explained to Vernon what a Dementor was."

"That to."

"Guys? Are you going to come and eat, or just sit there?" Sara asked walking into the room.

"We're coming Sara." Dudley said.

They ate dinner in almost silence. James and Lizzie was making sounds to each other, none of the adults knew what they were saying. When they were done, Harry picked James up and headed off to the door.

"Well it was good seeing you again Big D."

"You to Harry. We will have to do this again."

"Yes we will."

"How about Christmas?"

"Sure."

"Bring your God-Son if you can. I would like to meet him."

"Will do. See you then Dinky Diddydums" Harry said with a smirk.

"Shut it Harry." Dudley threatened again.

From then on, Harry and Dudley got together every Christmas. And every other Christmas, Petunia and Vernon came around.

* * *

**Authors Note: Wow, this is the longest one-shot i have ever seen. As I have said this is my very first one shot. Tell me what you think. This is how i envision Dudley and Harry would act around each other. I hope it was good. Review and tell me!**


End file.
